All Hallows Eve: Casseticon Style
by Spin-Firestorm
Summary: Set in the early years that the TFs are on Earth (season 1/2), the tapes discover a human holiday they like ;-)
1. Introduction: What is Halloween?

All Hallows Eve: Casseticon Style by Spin  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like otherwise the characters in this fanfic are not mine but the property of Hasbro/Takara. I'm not making any money off of this, it's just for fun, so no hard feeling ay guys?  
  
******  
  
Introduction: What is Halloween?  
  
As quick as lightning and more silent than a mouse he ducked around the corner, into a dark ally way. There he almost completely mergers into the nocturnal shadows, before the two humans approaching his location could possibly notice his presence.  
  
"C'mon, Dad. I want to get my costume before they sell-out!" The small one wined, as it tugged on the others arm.  
  
"I don't understand why your in such a rush to get there, when you don't even know what you want to go as." The larger one, 'Dad', responded with a sigh.  
  
"YES, I DO!!!" The child almost yelled. "I want to go as a Space Alien... Or an Angle... Or maybe a skeleton... Or..."  
  
Their watcher couldn't suppress a small smile, as the small human effectively dragged her Dad down towards the local shops and the voices trailed off, out of standard audio range. He saw no reason to increase in audio range to the more sensitive settings he normally used. There was no need, he had observed this type of behaviour from the humans for several weeks; the enthusiasm and irrepressible hint of mischief in the small ones voices, actions and general appearance reminded him of two of his own troublesome siblings.  
  
The extent to the seemingly sudden obsession of human children wanting to disguise them selves as creatures from the deepest, darkest depths of their imagination had aroused his curiosity. With all the activities and fuss surrounding this event happening it wasn't hard to find out what was occurring.  
  
This was the preparation for a festival, a (he had to admit) very interesting festival, known as 'All Hallows Eve', or more commonly 'Halloween'. An event celebrated in many different countries across this world, which would be occurring once again in only a couple more days. Where human children dress up as demonic creatures out of fiction, myth and legend, and demand cash, sweets and other such things from perfect strangers; by echoing a question spoken on Halloween night for possible hundreds of years: 'Trick or Treat?' It is effectively a blackmail demand - 'Give me something nice or you'll regret it!'  
  
The shadow master chuckles to himself, at the thought of the Autobot's precious little fleshlings approving of being black-mailed on this one night of their year; when they disapprove of it with equal passion the rest of the year, as Megatron has found out on several occasions. But this they do, as this night is a celebration of all that is pure, untainted evil. During his research into this dark festival, he had uncovered several News broadcasts of the type of things these demented children have done, and most likely will do again, when they are refused or dissatisfied with their 'Treats'. These included several reports of homes being burnt to the ground and pets being tortured, physically mutilated or even killed; and yet the humans approve of this festival. Yes, these young squishies definitely reminded him of two of his more mischievous siblings (at least during this night of the year).  
  
'Hmm... I think this is one Earth holiday Rumble and Frenzy would really enjoy; even if the other Decepticons don't.' His face plates curled slightly into what could be call a mischievous smile, with this thought.  
  
******  
  
With a bit of luck the next chapter should be posted within the week, I just need to get it beta read. Let me know what you think, or give me pointers on how to improve it, I don't even mind criticism. 


	2. We're Board

Chapter 1: We're Board 

  
The room was of a reasonable size, with all walls and doors being made of a light purple metal and the floor and the ceiling of a darker shade.  Other doors lead from this room in to others unseen behind the heavy metal.  There is little furniture in this room some shelves full of data-pads and cyber-disks, a small energon dispenser almost hidden away in the corner of the room.  A mass of metal rods are welled together in the opposite corner mimicking a modern arts sculpture of a tree or warped stick figure. On a large corner desk sits a computer access terminal, surrounded by disks, papers, empty energon cubes, loose nuts and bolts and various unidentified colourful, sticky or gooey substances.   
  
But this room is by no means spacious, for on the floor lies mountains of shredded Earth magazines, more empty energon cubes, a few drained oil cans, laser cutters, disks, data-pads, oversized darts, baseball bats, hockey sticks and various other tools and sports items all glued together in even more unidentified substances.  
  


********************  
  


Standing in the middle of this hygiene catastrophe two almost identical robots, yelling at each other at near deafening levels.  
  
"I am not, scrap for brains"  
  
"Oh, yes you are, manifold mouth"  
  
"I'm NOT loosin'!!!"  
  
"Yes, you are.  I'm 30 points a head of you, dimbo"  
  
"No yer not.  All MY darts hit closer to the bull than yours did."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? What you mean 'So?' The closer t' the centre yer are the more points yer get"  
  
"Not necessarily, you get more points for getting the triple ring than standard.  I thought you know how to play darts, slag for circuits."  
  
"I DO!!!  But yer obviously jealous of MY skills"  
  
"In your dreams, half-pint"  
  
"Scrap for Brains"  
  
"I know you do..."  
  
"HAY!!!"  
  
"Man, how can people actually get us confused?  Not only do we not look the same, but I'm older and more inelegant than you."   
  
"Not a chance, manifold mouth"  
  
"Yesh!  Look, I was built before you.  Therefore I'm older.  Got that, scarp-parts?"  
  
"Yer NOT that much older, an' I'M smarter, dimbo"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yer, REALLY!"  
  
"Then 'how come yer already using names that we used less then five minutes ago, y' got Dino-poop for a neural processor?  Think 'bout it, whenever Soundwave has an assignment that requires just ONE of us he always summons ME!  Why do ya think that is, scuz bucket!"  
  
"WHY YOU . . . "  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"So that's how yer wanit, hu?"  
  
*BANG*  
  
*THUD*  
  
*WHOLUP*  
  


* * *

  


  
Even from the far end of the corridor he can already the echoes of the disturbance, as they radiate in all directions.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*THUMP*  
  
'Ah it sounds like my 'beloved' sibling are having another disagreement.'  
  
**BONK**  
  
"OW"  
  
*THUNK*  
  
'Tut, tut, tut.  And if they get them selves grounded non of us will have any fun this Halloween.' A ghost of a smirk touching his features with that thought, as the master of the shadows silently approaches the shared quarters.  Equally silent is the command to open the door; he slips in with out the knowledge of the current occupants of the room and takes stock of the situation.  
  
His two humanoid brothers are wrestling on the floor.  Both equally coved in indescribable substances and what now appears to be scrap parts.  Both yelling obscenities at the other while trying to secure a good hit.

* * *

  


Footsteps almost hidden by the decibels of the fight, to even the most sensitive audio receptors, captures the attention of their observer, as he secures an adequate vantage point to view the proceedings.

'Uh oh! Too late to keep them out of premature trouble now; I'll just have to hope Soundwave isn't too upset with them.'  With that thought a door leading deeper into the shared quarters opens, and a monotone voice strains to be heard over the din.

"SILENCE!!"

Rumble stops immediately, looks up at the new arrival and tries to regain his feet just to be tackled back to the floor by his younger brother.  In three quick strides Soundwave towers over the two young mechs.

"ENOUGH!" The large Decepticon demands as he drags the two smaller mechs to their feet.  "This room is a uninhabitable disgrace, you two caused this situation; therefore you shall fix it.  In addition I still have work to complete for Megatron, so you will commence cleaning in SILENCE!"

If either youth was going to voice a complaint, the look of irritation, only recognizable to his own, flashing across Soundwave's visor halted it in their vocalizers.  Both nod their understanding, as a thick silence descends upon the room.  Soundwave releases the two mechs before retuning to the adjoining room, the door closing firmly behind him.

* * *

  


_Yipy so there's chapter 2 took a bit longer than I expected to get this proofread. Hope you liked it :D_


	3. Well you know what you could do?

**Chapter 2: Well you know what you could do?**

Hours past and still the only sound that can be heard from the two mechs glaring at each other, is the shuffle of disks, the swipes of cloths and clatter of tools as they proceed to carry out the assigned task.

He watches in silence, unseen, while considering how to approach the topic of Halloween to his younger siblings.  Deciding upon a suitable strategy he moves in to sight speaking offhandedly to his brothers in his deep, dark feline voice.

"You know, Soundwave probably wouldn't get so upset with you two if you had your fun away from him when he's working." 

"Wha' the?  F' crying out loud Ravage wear a bell or somethin'."

"That would defeat the purpose of being a spy, blockhead."

"Oh don't be starting that again, haven't you two had enough of cleaning for one day?"

" 'cause we have but there's nothin' to do 'round hear."

"Yer.  When's Megatron's next master plan getting' stared anyhow?"

Mentally he chuckles but doesn't voice a response to his younger siblings disrespectful question.  Instead he jumps upon the desk's chair and leisurely curls up, softly commenting "I guess you'll have to find something quiet to do then."

"Like what smarty cat?"

"Well you could always join in with the humans' holiday celebrations, I doubt that will disturb Soundwave very much."

"We don't hang with squishy flesh bags."

"Yer.  What kind of celebrations could they be having that could interest us anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, your probably right.  After all who could find dressing up in costumes to demand free stuff from friends and strangers interesting?" He lazily lowers his head onto his paws and starts to power down his optics, while his brothers consider that response.

"Err… Just what kind of holiday is this?"

"Just a celebration of evil, called 'Halloween' I believe, but that doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Well no, but …err?"

"Just because, you know, we've got nothin' better to do why don't ya fill us in on this err… celebration of evil?"

"Well if you insist." He half-purrs as he re-powers his optics and sits up to look at his younger siblings, before proceeding to tell them all about the upcoming human holiday.

* * *

  


Later that evening, as the Casseticons are winding down for the night.  The shadow master over hears his siblings discussing his earlier proposal for entertainment.

"Ya know Frenzy, that 'trick o' treating thing the humans do sound like it might be fun."

"Yer. Ya think we should have ago?"

"Sure why not, we got nothin' better to after all."

'Hehe, this should be fun to watch'.

* * *

  


_Well here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it.  Sorry it took so long, Uni assignments keep getting in the way ;)  _

_Next chapter: 'Trick or Treating' at the Constructicons' door.  _

_Now all I need are some ideas of who's door they should knock on after that :-? Any suggestions? (S1 + S2 Decepticons only)_


	4. The Constructicon's room

**All Hallows Eve: Casseticon Style by Spin**

_Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro/ Tarka/ Marvel Comics/ DreamWave/ IDW/ Who ever else Hasbro has rented copy right to, i.e. not me. My fics are done for fun and to theorise how things might of happened, no harm is intended. If any affected parties are upset that I wrote this let me know and I will remove it from this site, please don't sue._

**Chapter 3: Trick or treating: The Constructicons' door**

After two days of his siblings being quite and secretive about their activities, the big day is finally hear it's October 31st. He stealthily follows them down the corridor, keeping to the shadows and out of sight of the two humanoid cassettes, as they head towards the quarters of the other Decepticons, both fully 'disguised' in their costumes.

Frenzy, for his disguise, has sprayed himself entirely red, and attached a long red cable to his rear with a sharp red spike welded on to the end. Upon his head he has stuck a pair of homemade wire horns; finally a triangular piece of metal dons his chin to complete the look, all also sprayed red.

'I hope he thought to use paint and adhesive that will dissolves in some form of solvent, otherwise Soundwave may just have kittens over that mess.' Pausing he mentally chuckles at the thought. 'A few more feline tapes might be a useful development, I could teach them how to effectively prowl the base unseen, how to hunt and avoid Autobot patrols.' In his mind an image appears of half a dozen dark coloured Cybertronian felines being lead by himself in to an Autobot strong hold under the cover of night. Though when he over hears one of his brothers giggling a head of him the image quickly dissolves into one of six brightly coloured kittens scatted around their shared quarters, walls and computer terminals scratched though to the wiring, Rumble and Frenzy chasing after them while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, squawking, are flapping near the ceiling to avoid being pounced upon, all of them covered in paint splotches, glue, glitter and a variety of other unknown substance that always seem to appear around his humanoid brothers. 'On second thoughts... better not let Soundwave catch that stray though, I'd never get a moment of peace.'

Rumble wears an equally homemade costume, though without the bodily manipulations, consisting of a dustsheet, died black, draped over and secured around him in a manor with makes it resemble a cloak and cowl, effectively hiding his metallic form. In his hand is a long black staff, towering about 3 feet above him with a sharp round blade bound to the top.

'At least he'll be easy to clean up afterwards'

* * *

Excitedly the costumed tapes approach the large metal doors of the Constucticons' private workshop, and announce their arrival. 

>Bang! Bang!

Their observer, crouched low to the ground, increases the sensitivity of his audios to hear the exchange about to take place just down the corridor from his current location.

"Scrounge! Tell who ever it is to go away, we're BUSY!"

"Hu? Oh, sure thing Scrapper. I'll tell them right now… uh, but what if it's Megatron?"

"Megatron wouldn't KNOCK!! Now would he?"

"Good point, Scrapper, I never thought of that"

"Some times I'm convinced that mech' has neural processor damage"

"Knock it off Hook, we've got work to do! And where's Long Haul with those components?"

"Probably disrupting the detectors in someone's audio receptors, with his incessant complaints about his alternative-mode being that of a 'dump-truck'."

Whoosh The large metal doors open, revealing the two small 'disguised' Casseticons.

"Trick or Treat?!"

"What on Cybertron…?" Shock transforms to amusement as the youngest Construction processes the scene in front of him. "Hay, Hook! Scrapper! You might want to take a gander at this. Hehe."

"Why? Who is it Scavenger? Another victim of Skywarp's excruciatingly troublesome sense of humour?"

"Um…? I'm not sure." Snicker Scavenger's optic band flashes with glee, still staring at the humanoid Casseticons.

"Great Primus! What happened to you two?" Shock was clear on both of the elder Constructicons features.

"We're 'tick 'r treatin''."

"You're what?" Curiosity flashed across Scavenger's visor.

"Wait a minute!" Hook interrupted, disgust clearly displaying its self upon his face. "You mean you actually did that to yourselves?"

"Yep!" The brothers cheerfully answer in unison.

"And I thought Skywarp was demented." Scrapper mutters, shaking his head.

"What's 'tick or treating'?!" Scavenger now demands, slightly putout at being ignored.

"It's a human thing…"

"Yer. Ya get dressed up in costumes, then go around knocking on doors and getting' free goodies."

"**What?!**" The leader of the Constructicons starts to look angry and insulted, as well as shocked. "You don't actually expect us to…"

"Actually Scrapper I think I've got something in my collection that might 'enhance' their costumes a bit." Scavenger quickly dashes back in to the workshop, excitedly calling over his shoulder "I'll be right back." While Hook and Scraper exchange bewildered looks.

For several minutes, the sound of shifting boxes intermixes with mutters of 'Now where is it', 'I know I put it around here somewhere' and 'Oh so that's where I put those'; while Casseticons and Constructicons look on in confusion.

"What's he doin' in there? Remodellin' the base?" Frenzy finally asks.

"No, he's rummaging through his collection of stuff."

"Oh. Ok." Exchanging a puzzled look with his brother, Rumble decides to get a better explanation.

"Hmm..? What do ya mean by 'stuff', what's he collect?"

"Just about anything."

"Hu? How big is his collection?"

"Too big." Was Hook's firm assertion.

"Found them!" A happy-go-lucky Scavenger dashes back to the door nearly colliding with his teammates as he skids to a stop. In his hands is a standard storage box, which he quickly lays down in front of the two Casseticons.

"What's this stuff?"

"Oh its various novelty holiday items the humans threw away for some reason." While his teammates exchange knowing and tiered looks, Scavenger digs out an oversized red plastic trident and hands it to the would be devil in front of him, then goes back to digging in the box for something else.

"Neat, it's actually the right size."

"And some company for the 'Grim-reaper'." Scavenger chirrups while he places a plastic spider on Rumble's shoulder and tied a rubber bat to the top of his staff.

"Alright, looks like this holiday will be fun after all." Frenzy cheers.

"Thanks guys, see ya round." With that the two tapes dash down the corridor towards the next Decepticon to be called upon.

"Have fun." Scavenger calls to the two small mechs before taking his box back in to the workshop.

"We will." They shout in return, before disappearing around the corner, leaving Hook and Scrapper to ponder the interaction between the tapes and their youngest member.

"He shouldn't be encouraging them, Scrapper." Hook finally broke the silence.

"No he shouldn't, but it go rid of some of that junk of his." And with that they both follow their teammate back into their workshop.

* * *

'Hmm... That went better that I would have expected for their first choice of call.' Watching as the remaining Constructicons return to their workshop before sneaking off, unseen, after his delighted brothers as they hunt down their next target, bolstered by their first success. 

-----

_Sorry this is taking so long, thanks to everyone who's read this far._

_Special thanks go to:_

SicMantis – _glad you're enjoying it so far_

Gemma Inkyboots – _The screaming one shall appear, but not for a while yet, he's going to be the final straw for phase one of trick or treating ;)_

Garcia-316hellyeah_ – Oops looks like I made you wait quite a while before I posted an update._

MoonRose91_ – Hmm... I think I said it all in Graduation chap6 lol ;) _


End file.
